Of Sparks And Hearts
by That One Artsy Kid
Summary: Just a series of oneshots revolving around TF:A with my OC. Chapter two up: Bumblebee has some things on his processor. And her name starts with an S. Rated T for wiggle room.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Happy Father's Day!

* * *

Metal scratched against metal. A horrible scrapping sound echoed through the air. My brow furrowed in concentration as I pressed more buttons on the instrument in my hand. Optimus was beside me, an equally as intense look on his face. Just a little more! Almost there! Oil started to leak from the vehicle as it slowed down and a large missal sped towards it. My jaw dropped. NO! The car exploded into a million tiny little pieces. I was on the verge of tears. The two words started to blare over and over in my mind. I don't think I'll ever be able to wipe them from my brain.

Game over.

This is so not right! How could he beat me? I've been able to wipe the floor with Sari's aft in this game! Pit, this is MY game! I know the cheats! And I know the answers! And I know the shortcuts! How does he do it? OP smirked at me as he placed the controller on his concrete couch and leaned on one arm; he gave me a knowing look.

"Fifth time in a row. Now I understand why Bumblebee finds these games so entertaining. You get to beat your opponent, get the glory and cause no physical damage to your opponent." OP' smile spread even wider. "Helps when you never loose." That's it.

"You cheated! You had to! I've never been beaten at my own game before! Never!" I protested, angrily clutching the controller in my hand. There had to be a glitch in the system somewhere! "Stupid wireless controller, probably switched our players or something." I grumbled, angrily setting the controller on the couch and crossing my arms. OP laughed at me and picked up the human sized controller delicately between his fingers and put it in its proper place besides the gaming console next to his.

"Always the game's fault, isn't it?" He smiled, placing his hand down for me to climb onto. I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted playfully, taking the offer.

"Yes! I never loose!"

"There's a first time for everything. I did learn from the best." OP laughed again, placing me on his shoulder. Oh NOW he's kissing up? That glitch!

"Careful, if your lips touch my aft for a second longer and you might turn into Sentinel." I quipped, rolling my eyes. OP repeated the gesture, but didn't seem to mind. Not that much anyway.

"You should make me stay behind on patrols more often. That way, I can practice my 'gaming skills' more." OP brought up his hands and did air quotes to punctuate gaming skills. Yet another thing that he's learned from Sari. Oh Primus help us all. I laughed at him and gently slapped his neck.

"Oh put a muffler on it. You know, I WAS going to let you off the hook for grounding me that other week. I might have to start a prank war for that." My evil smile made Boss Bot give me a stern look.

"Faking your own death and posting it on Youtube as an 'April Fool's Day' joke," There's those stinking air quotations again. "Isn't something to take lightly." OP reprimanded. Whatever. Seeing Prowl nearly break down in tears was worth it. Now the only emotion I haven't seen out of him now is depression. Wonder how I'll get that one to work…

"What? It was an experiment. I was trying to stimulate an emotional response from him. He's as emotionless as a… what are those things called? The aliens on Star Trek. The one's with the elf ears?"  
"Vulcans?"

"Yeah! Sometimes Prowl is like what's his name…"

"Spock?" OP raised on optic bridge.

"And you know all these terms how?" I asked, arms crossed as OP made his way to his room. OP rolled his optics as his door retreated into the ceiling.

"Blame your photographer friend." He stated, arms crossed. Oh God Peter. He got OP on Star Trek? Oh this is just perfect. If he gets addicted to it then I'm going to kick his butt. One geek on that show is enough.

"Okay. I can do that. Remind me the next time I see him. But anyway, what were we talking about?" My head tilted to the side as I stared up at OP. He only shook his head at me. What?

"Never mind. I wanted to show you something in the first place. After that little stunt, I shouldn't but I think I'll let it go. You were grounded for a while. And you didn't sneak out during that week." OP mused. I had to fight to keep a mischievous smile off my face. So says you. OP caught my look. "At least that I know of." His blue optics narrowed dangerously as I gave him my best innocent look.

"Oh coarse I didn't!" I smiled innocently. OP looked me up and down for a moment before shaking his head again.

"Then I'm guessing you won't be needing this to get around?" OP nodded towards something behind his berth as we both entered his room. My jaw fell. If I were an Autobot, the entire jaw would've fallen off its hinges. A rusted and stripped 1976 Pontiac Firebird was just sitting there. No headlights, the hood was open, showing the absence of an engine. A quick peak through where the windshield was supposed to be told me that there was no upholstery. It was just an empty shell. Just the way I liked it. But the coolest part was the barely noticeable imprint on the door. A large Autobot symbol was engraved on the driver's door. My heart skipped a beat.

"I was talking to Gwen on my comm. about what to get you for your birthday. I wanted to get you an Autobot charm to put on a necklace, but Gwen told me that it would be less then… satisfactory." He admitted a bit sheepishly. I laughed at bit when his heater switched on in a blush. I still can't believe he got me a Pontiac FIREBIRD! With no parts! Before I could think through what I was about to say, my arms wrapped around his head as a loud squeal escaped my throat.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUND ONE! THIS IS SO COOL DAD! HOLY CRAP! WHERE'D YOU FIND ONE? THESE THINGS ARE-" I cut myself off suddenly, noticing the wide opticed look Optimus was giving me.

"What did you say?" Optimus almost breathed. My brows furrowed in confusion as I reviewed my words. Oh pit. Now it was my turn to blush.

"My bad. I got really excited for a second…" Optimus blinked at me, before a small smile crept on his lips.

"No. It's okay. I'm honored that you would call me you mech creator." He smiled, an almost foolish grin on his facial plating. I smiled at him and bumped his head with my shoulder, making the Autobot's head roll a bit.

"The word's Dad OP." I smiled, giving him another hug around the head. OP laughed a bit and stretched out his arm in front of him. My smile grew even larger as I gave him another hug around the head. "And thanks. You don't know how much this means to me." I could feel his heaters switch on again. With a warm smile, I slipped off his shoulder and slid down his outstretched arm and into his hand. From there he slowly brought the blue servo to the ground and let me down besides the rusty vintage sports car. He really doesn't know how much this means to me. My birthdays weren't as fun without my dad to celebrate it with. Especially when I moved here. But I think that OP might be just what the doctor ordered. Then, it was as if a light bulb turned on over my head. Actually, I wished that kind of stuff happened. How cool would that be? For a light bulb to magically hover over your head and turn on when you got an idea? But the holiday was in a couple days, so hopefully, he'll be on duty when I sneak in here that day. OP smiled down warmly at me and gently ushered me towards the rusted shell of a vehicle.

* * *

**Three days later: **

**Date: June 20****th

* * *

**

Optimus walked wearily into his quarters and rubbed the sides of his helm with frustration. This solar cycle was not a merciful one. Sari had him running around Detroit all day, picking up things that were 'important'. Half the time, Optimus didn't know what he was getting. So when Sari had announced that it was 'safe to come back to base', Optimus had hurriedly asked her what had happened. Sari only laughed over the comm. and told him that everything was fine. _Humans and their odd slang._ He finally settled down on his chair and let out a loud sigh, another human gesture he had picked up while on Earth. His optics slowly fell to his desk and a large smile spread on his facial plating. A small holo-projector was projector was placed on his desk, a red bow tied daintily around it. Optimus' smile grew even more as he tugged gently on the bow and activated the device. The moment the device turned on, his frown only deepened as a triangle was projected. _Why would they give me a projection of a triangle? Odd._ Curiously, his hand came up to lightly touch it, and to his surprise, the image melted away, to show a video close up of Bumblebee, trying to adjust the camera by the looks of it.

"Jeez, slagging thing." The Bumblebee on camera grumbled. Optimus smiled at his younger teammate, and patiently waited for the projection to continue. It was strangely quiet in the base, he noticed.

"Odd." He mused out load.

"Finally! Stupid thing takes forever to set up!" Bumblebee rolled his optics at the camera but finally took a step back allowing Optimus to take a good look at where the yellow bot was. He quarters it seemed. "Okay, Boss bot I know that you're watching this right now, and Sari and Grace wanted to make a video present thing for you. Don't ask me why." He shrugged at the camera, rolling his optics. "Like I really want to get all sappy in front of you." Bumblebee winced as a loud yell interrupted his video.

"BUMBLEBEE! STOP BEING SO INSENSITIVE!" Sari's voice chimed in from off screen. Bumblebee's optics narrowed as he glared at his door_._

"I AM NOT INSENSITIVE! BESIDES THIS IS MY VIDEO! I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT! AND STOP SPYING ON ME THROUGH THE WINDOW GRACE!" The yellow Autobot's head swiveled around for the last sentence, optics narrowing even further. "Don't even! I'll flip you back!" Bumblebee proceeded to stick a single finger up from his ready-made fist and shake it, optics burning in anger. Optimus' own optics narrowed. _Bumblebee!_ There was a loud laugh before the young Autobot's optics widened and he turned back to the screen. "Oh slag. Got to remember to cut that out." He winced, but turned back to the screen, not before looking around to make sure he had any other interruptions.

"I'm still here Bumblebee." Grace's unmistakable voice made Optimus shakes his head as Bumblebee pointed towards his now visible door.

"Out." There was a bit of silence and Bumblebee's optics followed something on the floor, no doubt Grace exiting his room. Finally the door closed with a whoosh, and locked with a small hiss. "Finally. But like I was saying, we were_ supposed_ to give you this for that mech creator holiday today, and we're _supposed_ to tell you how much we appreciate you being there for us, and always seeming to be able to stop whatever you are doing to hang out with us." Bumblebee stopped to laugh at bit. "We're _supposed_ to tell you that you're kickaft in battle, and I'm _supposed_ to tell you that I'm jealous of that... I'm _supposed _to tell you that you're the best mech creator I could ever have, and that without you this family wouldn't seem complete." Bumblebee smiled brightly at the camera, and reached out with his servo to grab the recording device. "But I'm just going to tell you that I beat your high score on Mario Racing." He smirked, before the screen flashed to a picture of the current high scores on the video game. Optimus shook his head, but couldn't help smiling brightly at the screen. _Typical Bumblebee. That high score isn't going to stay up for long._ Suddenly, the screen flashed again, and this time, Sari was in front of it, smoothing the loose ends that seemed to pop out of her hair, and patting down wrinkles in her dress.

"Hey Prime." She finally stated when she was camera ready. Optimus' smile grew broader. "I'm not sure which video is going first, I wanted to tell you that me, Grace, Bee, and Bulkster are doing a big 'Thank You For Being An Awesome Dad/Mech Creator Video' as Grace dubbed it literally two seconds ago." Sari rolled her eyes a bit and shook her head, grumbling to herself. "But she's the one that wanted to do this, so she has every right to call it what she wants I guess..." Sari pursed her lips a bit as she thought about it. _GRACE wanted to make this for me?_ "But wouldn't it have been better to NOT name it at all? I mean,- wait, I'm getting off topic. Sorry Optimus. But this was a really good idea you know? I definitely wouldn't have thought of it. We never get to just stop and tell you how much we all really care about you Optimus. Really. If it wasn't for you I don't think that any of us would be here right now." She paused for a moment, seeming to go off into deep thought, but ended up shaking her head and laughing. "Actually, I think Ratchet would've fragged Bumblebee by now if it wasn't for you. And I never would've found out that I was techno organic and met my second dad. Hey! I just realized something. I have two dads for each half of me, a human dad to help me with human problems, and a cybertronian dad to help with cybertronian problems! Even though most of the time I have human...ish problems. But that's okay, because I know that you're always there for me no matter what. It's like I've known you my entire life. Thanks again Optimus, you really ARE the best." Sari smiled warmly again, and reached to switch off the camera. _Sometimes I wish I could leak from the optics._ Optimus' smile had become wobbly and wide. _I probably look like a 'Cheshire cat'._ Without warning the screen flashed again, before uploading the next video. Optimus had to shutter his optics as the image swirled and spun in front of him.

"Whoa! Come on you little camera! Oh no." There was a large imposing flash of sliver before the line fizzled out of existence and static filled the holo-projected image. Optimus' optics widened as he hastily scooped up the projector, hurriedly trying to find out what had happened. The device rotated in his hands as he tried to find the source of the problem. "Thanks Sari!" The voice had Optimus' head snapping up, wincing as it made a shrill screech. _Have to remember not to do that._

"No problem Bulkster!" The sweet and excited voice came from off screen once Optimus had situated the projector back onto his desk. Bulkhead was standing in front of the camera, arms crossed as if he was unsure of himself. His bright blue optics flickered towards the ground for a moment before smiling sweetly at it. But in a flash, he was facing the screen again.

"Hey Boss Bot. Sorry about the other video, I kinda smushed the camera. I didn't mean to! But the thing is to tiny!" His words were rushed and sincere, Optimus couldn't help but smile even brighter at it, if that was even possible. "You know, when I first heard about this 'Father's Day' thing when we first came to earth, I didn't really know why they celebrated their mech creators here on earth. I thought that you were supposed to be extra nice to them everyday, then one day I realized that we weren't EXACTLY the most tolerable group of mechs. And I wanted to say that you are probably the most understanding, brave, cool, mech I've ever met. And that I'm glad to call you my 'father'. So, I guess today is your day. Even though we are sending you around Detroit picking up stuff that we forgot to get for you."

"BULKHEAD!" The trio of loud voices made the green Autobot jump on camera, he wasn't the only one. Optimus nearly fell out of his chair upon hearing the audiosplitting shout erupted from the recording. Bumblebee, Grace, and Sari came storming into the shot, and shot Bulkhead accusing stares. The bumbling Autobot's gaze fell to the floor. _Oh Bulkhead. At least I know why I was picking up all that stuff._

"Oops. Sorry about that guys." He quickly apologized as Grace picked up the camera, gave the screen a silly face, and shut it off. Optimus couldn't stop the flood of pride that filled him. _I must be the luckiest mech in the world._ _Three down, one to go. _As if on cue the screen flashed for a final time, this time it was Grace, her newly dyed hair fell over her face, the yellow highlights contrasting with the dark tan color of her skin. She was currently trying in vain, to blow it out of her face. After a few failed attempts, the teen ended up growling and brushing the offending bit of dead cells out of her face.

"Now that I'm actually able to see, OP here goes." Grace took a deep breath before looking straight into the camera. "You know, I never did thank you for saving my aft. You know, after Black Arachnia swatted me against the wall like a freaking fly? Ironic huh?" She chuckled lightly for a while. "So, yeah, you know, thanks. But I guess I didn't force everyone to do their part to bail out on mine. So here goes." Optimus frowned, wondering why she seemed so flustered. "You know, Father's Day was always REALLY hard for me, especially after Dad… left, and well, I miss him a lot. Like a lot. It's funny you know? How people can just disappear like that? But it's always the little things that I remember, the overly big Pluto slippers that he wore everyday, the first time that he brought me to this really good shaved ice place in New York. But the reason I decided to make this video for you, was because of that Firebird you gave me. Damn is she a beauty. And yes I just cursed. So put that in your juice box and suck it!" She laughed, sticking her tongue out at the camera. Optimus rolled his optics, and unconsciously opened his mouth to chastise her, but closed it realizing that she wasn't there. "ANYWAY, when you showed me that Firebird, it was like I was back in the garage again with my dad. And somehow, it's helped me realize that maybe he's NOT mad at me. You know, in heaven, or the well of all sparks, or whatever you guys call it. I like heaven better. But maybe he's actually smiling at me, and remembering the days when I was innocent, just like I'm remembering the days when he was alive. And after all that's happened, you remind me of him SO much. It's funny. He was goofy and stern and understanding, just like you are." She paused for a moment before giving the camera a fake suspicious glare. "Are you sure that you're not him in a cybertronian body? That would suck, because I'd whip your aft for not telling me!" She rolled her eyes at herself after a short pause. "I just said that didn't I? Holy slag I'm an idiot. But anyway, OP I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, and hopefully, maybe you could be my surrogate father. I'd like that." What she did next had Optimus' smile breaking out into a full fledge grin. "Love ya Dad." She whispered, before the holo projector automatically shut off._ Wow. I must be the luckiest mech in the world. We haven't heard from Decepticons for months, I'm surrounded by a family that loves me, and just when I think that I couldn't be any better, what happens? They prove me wrong. And I've never been so happy to BE wrong._ Optimus rested his elbows on his desk, brought his servos to his helm, and stared down at the dark brown wood, beaming. _It's great to be home.

* * *

_

A/N: AGH! Yes I know! CHEESY ENDING! GAAAAH! But I'm going to have to deal, and YES I know I said that my hard drive wasn't working, but I was surfing through my files on my USB and forgot that I had this half written on it! So I uploaded it to my family's computer and wrote for EVER. So maybe there WILL be more updates…. Hmmm…. Anyway, sorry that this was posted just a _few_ hours late. Just a few. Kinda. But this was a Father's Day oneshot that I just HAD to write. And I KNOW that I seem to be focusing on Grace a lot in this one, that's because my last oneshot was revolved around Sari, it was just from Grace's point of view. Now hopefully, I can think of another oneshot to do after this. And this takes place AFTER my story BTW.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just had this odd urge to continue this thing! Tell me if it's any good! And YES Prowl is in this one. This one takes place after Robots, Webs and Maybe Love. I like Prowlie too much to not to put him in this one! Oh! And I should mention that elitadream on DeviantART inspired this! Thanks SO much for letting me use your idea! *glomp*

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated

* * *

Chapter 2:

Here We Go Again

* * *

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" The question rang in my audio receptors. At first, all I could do was glare at her, rolling the question over in my mind. A HUGE, like, Bulkhead huge, number of answers rolled in my processor. I'm her best friend! I'm supposed to care! It's been what? Two months? I'd thought the two of them would… I don't know… split apart as quickly as space rock would when my stingers struck them! Primus that's one of the worst comparisons I've EVER made. What in pit is the matter with me? I can't even straighten out my own fragging thoughts! But the two of them- they're SO- They're just SOOO… Not- they're not compatible. That's what they are. They're not compatible. It's like he's the wrong kind of drive that doesn't fit in her port. Or, whatever, or gaaaaah! Primus! I need to clean out my CPU.

"I CAN CARE AS I PLEASE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY?" I screamed back, glaring at the techno organic hovering before me.

"MY PROBLEM?" Sari fumed, clenching her fists and her bright cerulean baby blue eyes boring into mine. "MY PROBLEM? YOU THINK IT'S-" Sari stopped, pressing her two palms against each other, and placed the tip of her fingers against her lips. I could only glare at her, still trying to figure out why in PIT she was STILL going out with that David guy! Grace told me about him! And she say's he's a total prick! A user! That he's a good for nothing son of a glitch! Sari shook her head, and grabbed her black bag, stringing it over her shoulder and huffing angrily. "You know what? I don't have time for this. A perfectly fine and glitch free guy is waiting for me outside in his non-transforming and normal car. One that doesn't nick pick about his driver's choice in women. And YES I'm a woman. A young one, but I'm still a woman, I crossed that bridge a LONG time ago. And as a woman, I should be trusted to make my own decisions without having a paranoid and jealous yellow Autobot breathing down my neck!" She huffed, sticking more unnecessary and stupid frilly pins in her hair. What happened to the Sari that would play video games with me? Or wouldn't hesitate to pull some disgusting prank on Sentinel or Ratchet? Now all she ever does is talk about clothes and magazines and popular movies and slag. WHO GIVES A SLAG ABOUT THAT? "I've got no time for Autobots who don't take the time to actually talk to me or ask me how's my day, and just assume that everything is fine. Because NOTHING ever happens to him. Oh Primus forgive the mech that takes your video games. Because that's ALL you EVER do." She rambled. THAT'S IT!

"Really?" I crossed my arms when she turned from her spot on the ground, and paused mid clip. I wanted nothing more then to fry that stupid frilly flowery pin with my stingers. It's one thing to insult my video games, Primus, I'm not THAT bad, I'll complain and whine, but to say that's the only thing that I care about? Why does she think I'm trying to stop her? And jealous of what? That she has some optic pleasing guy strung around her arm when she goes to school? Pfft! "Well then I'm sure that all those flimsy collections of magazines that you have aren't the same thing to you!" I huffed, gesturing towards the scarily large collection of assorted fashion magazines thrown and piled on the floor, desks, and on her bed. Sari's face grew as red as a Decepticon's optic.

"Is that what this is about? My magazines? The fact that I actually spend my time looking at slag that won't fry my processor?" She screeched. I could only roll my optics at her, watching as she stormed out towards her door pausing at her to look over her shoulder. Her eyes locked on my optics, looking like she was trying to bore holes in them. "David is taking me out to see the new movie that I've been wanting to see for weeks now. If you don't know what the name of it is by now, then I don't know why I'm even friends with you. You're nothing but a self-centered jerk. Goodbye Bumblebee." She calmly stated and just as calmly walked out of her room, her new purse in tow. And I just stood there. Didn't go after her. What's the point anyway? She'll just ignore me. And the reason I don't know the name of the movie she wants to see if because I barely get to see her. She's either at Sumdac tower in her room, or at school. We don't even hang out anymore like we used to. My sensitive audio receptors noted the squealing of tires and Sari's happy whooping when David tore off on their way to the theatre. That's all I ever hear from her. David this or David that. Who cares about David? I shuffled out of my 'best friend's' room and into the living room, planting my aft on the couch. My chin rested in my palms, and my elbows ground into my armor plated knees. A small little fly buzzed past my optics, hovering around my audio receptors. But I barely paid attention, rolling the argument over in my processor. Earlier I'd just planned on asking Ratchet why my spark fluttered every time I passed by her, but decided to ask her, and somehow, before I could ask her, things erupted into an argument. How in pit did that happen? Maybe I AM a glitch head…

"Bee!" The voice had my head snapping up at attention. But the small giggle came from below me. Grace was standing there, smiling at me, but the almost constant expression fading from her face. "I was going to ask if you wanted to play Halo with me, but you look like Prime just wiped the floor with your aft in Mario Racing. Even after he beat your high score. You okay?" She tentatively asked. I shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm fine! What's the matter with you?" I growled, cycling my vents and crossing my arms, swatting at the fly that was STILL buzzing around my audios. Grace frowned at me, and shuffled a little closer.

"Bee. I'm the best liar here. And that doesn't even count as a grade C lie." She smirked at me, but the smile soon disappeared from her face when she noticed that I didn't say anything. And the fragging fly wouldn't move! I swatted again at it. "You two got in a fight again didn't you? I don't get it. You two were best friends when I first got here. What happened?" Grace stared at me with her rarely seen look of concern. I wanted to growl and scotch further away from her, or leave the room all together. But I didn't need to. Thank Primus. Prowl seemed materialized out of nowhere, like the ninja bot he is, of course. Maybe he can get catch the fly that's bugging me with his fingers…

"Grace. Give Bumblebee some space. He seems to have a lot on his processor." Prowl placed a hand on the ground for her to climb onto. Grace eyes shifted from me to the ninja bot, as if unsure. Just go. PLEASE go. I'll let myself get eaten by space barnacles if she'll just GO.

"Fine. But if I find out what's bugging you, and you didn't tell me I'm SO kicking your aft." She growled before hopping into Prowl's hand. I rolled my optics at her and grabbed a controller from the ground, silently placing headphones on my receptors, finally getting rid of the buzzing fly in my audios, and pressing the play button on my saved game. I don't know when they left. Not that I cared. My avatar slaughtered another ninja. Ha! I angrily pressed the buttons on the control. Who does she think she is anyway? For judging me like that? I was just trying to look out for her. I dodged an attack, only to be hit by a counter attack.

It was 'Game Over' for me.

The controller flew from my hand and crashed to the ground, my outstretched arm folding back into place over my chassis. I kicked the thrown controller against the wall. Stupid game! Can't even win the stupid level! My body fell to the ground with a small clang. Why DO I care so much anyway? Boss Bot seems fine now with her going out with that prick. Even Ratch stopped throwing smart remarks at him every time Sari so much as mentioned him. Now he only is mean to him when he's around. But still! He's not so grumpy about it. What's the matter with me? Most of the time I'm as grouchy as that crankcase when HE comes around. Maybe there's a glitch in my systems. Yeah. That has to be it. But whenever she leaves the room, the butterflies in my stomach stop and I can't help but think of that small petite figure. Primus! What is my glitch? I scampered off in the direction of the med bay, the wheels on my heels spinning like crazy.

The dull grey of the med bay's doors stared at me. My arm was raised to knock, but I hesitated. What if Doc Bot has to completely remove my CPU or something? Why in pit am I here anyway? I don't like having regular maintenance exams!

"Something bothering ya kid? Or are ya just here to waste my time?" The voice was unrecognizable. I pivoted on my heels, to face an annoyed and ticked look Ratchet. Slaaaag. I opened my mouth to say something only to shut it again. "I haven't got all night kid." He grumbled. My palm met my facial plates.

"I- it's nothing. My- you know what? Why am I here in the first place? I'll talk to you later Ratchet I'm going to-" I found myself being lifted into the air by a pink aura. I hate Doc Bot and his stupid magnets.

"What the problem? Did ya spring another leak?" His left optic transformed into a scope, the lens focusing and adjusting as it took in my form. I stared blankly at him. How could I be such a glitch head to come to HIM of all bots? Ratchet led me over to one of his medical berths, practically shoving me on it.

"Nothing's the matter with me." Oh. Wait… "Okay, that's not ENTRELY true." I rubbed the back of my neck a little, trying to figure out a way to say this. What's the matter with me? This shouldn't be this hard to say. It's nothing but a malfunctioning set of codes… right? Ratchet shook his head at me, looking as if he was on the verge of a serious head desk when I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What's the problem then kid? And can it wait till tomorrow? I'm long overdue for a stasis nap." Doc Bot grumbled. I shot him a nasty look before rising into a sitting position.

"I don't know! That's the problem! Every time I see her, I'm always acting like an idiot around her and it's enough to make me want to rip my spark out. Until she leaves, and everything is just so…" I paused, reminiscing in the warm feeling that somehow had managed to worm it's way into my spark, even after our last fight. Ratchet looked at me like I had suddenly turned grey, grew a fusion canon on my left arm, sprouted a cockpit on my back, and grew fifteen more feet. That is until a sly smile flickered on his face. My optics narrowed at him.

"I think I know what your problem is Bumblebee. I didn't expect for it to be so soon though." Ratchet almost SAUNTERED to a work bench of his. And yes, the Doc Bot was SAUNTERING. I don't think I've ever seen him so smug. I crossed my arms over my yellow chassis. When did this turn into something to laugh about?

"Well?" I spat. "Spit it out!" It was agonizing, him just standing there, casually working on slag that no one else would ever use, with his back towards me. My receptors caught a little snort escape him, until he looked at me over his shoulder. With a dangerous smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious kid? You've fallen for none other then Ms. Sari Sumdac." He snorted again, and turned back to his work. My facial plates suddenly started to blaze, that is until I heard another snort escape the medibot.

"No way! I'm not in-" I shuddered at the 'L' word. "That's- You're dead wrong! No way in pit! I mean Sari is-" Ratchet only waved off my comments.

"Eh. You wanted to know what was bothering you, and I told ya." He shrugged, pushing me outside the med bay's doors. He stood in front of me, smirking widely at my glare. "Now. If you excuse me, I'm going to take that stasis nap I've been needing."

"But Ra-"

"Goodnight Bumblebee." He grumbled, slamming the doors in my face. The air that rushed at me when he did felt like it would knock me over. I could hear the door lock before I could barge back in. That fragger! Even if he IS right, it doesn't matter! She doesn't even like me like that! And what does he know? The bot hasn't been in love before! And I would know if I was… right?

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is kinda a sequel to 'The Date'. I had this weird dream the other night and I just NEEDED to write a sequel! Hope you guys like it! And sorry for the lack of updates on RWAML. I've hit ANOTHER snag in the story. And it sucks. Plus I have a LOT more story ideas rolling around and I'm not sure when or if I should right them… But I'm not abandoning My other stories either! A double thanks to elitadream for giving me permission to do this! Don't forget to review!


End file.
